64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Nelson the Elephant
Nelson the Elephant is a large elephant who lives in Africa. He is the wisest of all animals in Africa. Physical Appearance He is a big elephant with pink cheeks. He is coloured light yellow green grey. Personality Young As an elephant calf, Nelson is very stubborn. He refuses to give up his hobby of jumping which can disturb other animals. Also, he dislikes being bored without jumping. Nelson is also capable of eating leaves from the baobab tree. Nelson also knew that jumping is very noisy and bothersome to the other animals. Adult Nelson is usually very kind to Lucy and many other animals in Africa. Nelson is usually very helpful to others in the African regions. Like all elephants, Nelson has great wisdom. Nelson is also very strict of his nephew Nigel. Nelson dislikes when his nephew is behaving badly and doesn't follow advice from the other animals. Though Nelson is a bit grumpy, Nelson is not counted as a villain. Nelson is counted as an anti-hero. Nelson gets along well with other African animals. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodlie * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Adam the Armadillo * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Wally the Wombat (two unheard lines only) * The Story of the Jungle Clearing * The Story of Melanie the Moose * The Story of Beverley the Beaver (two unheard lines, one laugh only) * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake (two unheard lines only) * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Phoebe the Koala * The Story of Hercule Mustache * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Gary's Best Friend * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup * The Story of Cousin Chuckles * The Story of Joey's Camping Trip * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present * The Story of Petula the Parrot * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of the Big Billabong Wave * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of the Play and Splash Pool * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of Joey's Sleepover * The Story of the Jungle Pie * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of the Together Stones * The Story of Thelma the Whale * The Story of the Best Christmas Tree Ever * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of the Baby Bison * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa * The Story of Herbert's Watermelons * The Story of Doris's Precious Things * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of the Jimjameree Tree * The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of Horace the Hare * The Story of the Boomerangball Game * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz * The Story of the Cooking Contest * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Great Rains * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Alan's Scooter * The Story of Bao Bao's Long Goodbye * The Story of Reginald's New Look * The Story of Confuse-us the Carp * The Story of the Last Buluru Berry * The Story of Washi-Washi Day * The Story of Doris' Flower * The Story of Gertie the Goat * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 1 2.jpg Ep 1 5.jpg Ep 1 6.jpg Ep 1 8.jpg Ep 1 A.jpg Ep 1 B.jpg Ep 1 C.jpg Ep 1 9.jpg Ep 1 10.jpg Ep 1 D.jpg Ep 1 E.jpg Young Nelson.jpg|Young Nelson Ep 53 15.jpg|Nelson and his nephew Nigel. Young Hippo Learns his Lesson.png Artwork Nelson Transparent Image.jpg Other media Nelson and Pablo in Corneil and Bernie.jpg|Nelson can be seen on the left next to Pablo on the right in the "Corneil and Bernie" episode "Who Said That?". Trivia * Despite living in Africa, Nelson looks like an Asian elephant or may be an African-Asian hybrid. Also, he does not have any tusks as an adult. This is because African elephants have big ears and Asian elephants have small ears. Also, what's worst of his body is that his head is in his body abdomen. His skin is supposed to be dark grey or brown, just like elephants in real life. * Nelson is the only adult animal that is seen as a child. * He has big eyes in the Adobe Flash revival. * Nelson has a nephew named Nigel in the Adobe Flash revival. Nelson is also the father of Nigel. * He is based on an African bush elephant, despite having small ears. * The trumpeting sound of an elephant in real life is actually a bellow. His trumpeting sound almost sounds like a foghorn. Nelson does make a mock bellow by saying "Toot". * In Corneil and Bernie, Nelson makes a brief appearance in the episode "Who Said That?". He can be seen as one of the animals in the animal shelters. He is seen right next to Pablo while Corneil meets Bernie who captured Coco in his cage. Nelson does not have any dialogue in this episode. Both, Nelson and Pablo are produced by Millimages. They are also from both series produced by Millimages. In addition, Corneil and Nelson are both voiced by Keith Wickham in the same universe. * Nelson is the only storyteller from Africa to tell stories that take place in Mossy Bay and South America. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Adults Category:Pachyderms Category:Narrators Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Elephants